


Gayest Lover

by genzhong



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Costume Kink, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genzhong/pseuds/genzhong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suck dick梗，從昨晚WTF到現在的我。<br/>很短。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gayest Lover

緊閉著門、窗簾也拉起的拖車內，一般人是不會知道裡面發生什麼事的，更何況在吵吵鬧鬧的片場內，大家經過長時間的拍攝也是疲憊不堪，只會想到裡面的人在休息罷了。

但在Zachary的休息室裡面，卻很不一樣。

「嗯⋯⋯哼⋯」

Zach微微地揚起下巴，像是在忍耐著什麼，但他的眼睛卻一直往下看，望向正在他胯下那顆毛茸茸的頭，他用手稍微抓了一下那人的頭髮，吸吮聲因為這一個動作戛然而止，下一秒那雙美麗的藍眼出現在Zach面前。

「受不了了？嗯？」那人伸出舌頭舔了舔，把Zach所流出、沾在他嘴邊的液體納近嘴裡，臉頰上也有，但他舔不到，也懶得擦。

「Damn. Chris，你是怎麼突發奇想在這裡。」外面都是工作人員，在車子外來來去去的。

Chris只是給他一個挑眉，然後頭又低下去，用他的舌頭從底部濕濡地舔到冠狀的地方，然後盯著Zach的巧克力色的眼含住龜頭，舌尖不停地在上面打轉，最後在上頭的小孔色情地戳弄著，而Chris持續用著挑逗的眼神望向Zach。

「你還說你不是Gay，卻這麼會⋯嗯⋯dick-sucking。」Zach氣息有點不穩，他抓住Chris的頭，讓他緩緩。

Chris的嘴唇因摩擦而變得嫣紅，在離開Zach的陰莖時發出"波"的一聲，「嘿，聽好，我喜歡的是你，Zachary，無關你的性別，即使今天你是女的，我也有辦法用我的嘴和神奇手指讓你爽到不行。」在說到神奇手指的時候，Chris伸手在Zach陰莖撫弄幾下，壞心眼地於根部微微箍緊後，用另一隻手在會陰畫著圈圈。

Fuck  
Fuck  
Fuck

之前那個害羞靦腆的Chris呢？Zach扶著額頭開始後悔跟Chris進來，就知道Chris今天下午休息還不走果然不安好心，等等他還有一些戲要拍耶，沒錯，Zach還穿著戲服。

Chris壞笑地看著Zach無奈的表情，從口袋裡拿出準備好的保險套，用嘴俐落地撕開。

「Now, fuck me. Commander Spock.」

 

-fin


End file.
